Cruel Fate
by vanderwoodsen
Summary: The tragic story of Eva Smith, who lost everything she ever had during the course of this play, resulting in a horrific suicide. This is the diary entry she (could have!) wrote the night before she killed herself.
1. Hopes

I do not own the characters from An Inspector Calls, they belong to JB Priestley. Please do not sue me =P  
  
A/n: First time at trying to do a diary style piece, this is based on a play I read in school called "An Inspector Calls" by JB Priestley. I recommend it. I am doing a diary piece by the ill-fated Eva Smith, who loses everything she had during this play.  
  
~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my goodness. If my mam and father could see me now they would be disgusted. Man always said that I was pretty enough to make something of my life, maybe even find a wealthy man to fall in love with me! After all, she used to say, rich men don't care if you can keep the house clean or raise a child properly, they had enough money to hire people to do that for them! All rich men care about is looks, and my, didn't my father used to say so proudly that I had plenty of them! But then, he also used to say I was smart enough to be a rich lady with money of my own, but what I've been doing, living a lie, wasn't very smart at all. 


	2. Dreams

I do not own the characters from An Inspector Calls, they belong to JB Priestley. Please do not sue me =P  
  
A/n: First time at trying to do a diary style piece, this is based on a play I read in school called "An Inspector Calls" by JB Priestley. I recommend it. I am doing a diary piece by the ill-fated Eva Smith, who loses everything she had during this play.  
  
~  
I came to Brumley a few years ago with that hope, that far away glimmer of wishful thinking that what my mother used to say would become true. After all, Brumley is an industrial town, full of rich factory owners! I'm afraid the plan didn't go quite as I expected. I had brought enough money with me to find myself lodgings before I went out to find some work. I found a place to stay, a stench filled place with only one small, cramped room to call my own, and somewhere to work. The workplace was Birling and Company, a huge factory in town. I often wonder, if my coming to Brumley - a "new beginning", away from the slums of the penniless, hopeless streets I had came from, were not the beginnings of something wonderful, but the beginning of the downfall of Eva Smith. 


	3. Greed

I do not own the characters from An Inspector Calls, they belong to JB Priestley. Please do not sue me =P  
  
A/n: First time at trying to do a diary style piece, this is based on a play I read in school called "An Inspector Calls" by JB Priestley. I recommend it. I am doing a diary piece by the ill-fated Eva Smith, who loses everything she had during this play.  
  
~  
  
I was sacked from Birling and Company. Well, I can hardly call it my fault, it wasn't as if I was stealing or anything like that. All I wanted was a pay rise. My landlady had upped the rent for the autumn (miserly, heartless woman, she knew that the homeless always need lodgings for the long, cold, bitter winter months) and I couldn't afford the rent Iand/I food. I made a promise to my mother before I left, that I wouldn't go onto the streets and that I would try and earn my daily bread doing honest work. Well, I was being honest! I desperately needed a pay rise! Some other girls from the factory and I went on strike, but Mr Birling, the ghastly, wretched oaf, sacked me. I was at the end of my tether. 


	4. Joy

I do not own the characters from An Inspector Calls, they belong to JB Priestley. Please do not sue me =P  
  
A/n: First time at trying to do a diary style piece, this is based on a play I read in school called "An Inspector Calls" by JB Priestley. I recommend it. I am doing a diary piece by the ill-fated Eva Smith, who loses everything she had during this play.  
  
~  
  
Fortunately hope glimmered over me like a shooting star and I got a job at the well-respected department store, Millwards. I had a great time. I loved looking at the rows upon rows of expensive fabrics, the wonderfully sumptuous dresses, and even the tiny little details, like wrapping up gifts. But alas, my fantastic luck came to an end when I was sacked from Millwards, because a snooty, spoilt girl didn't seem to like me. I don't know the circumstances - I was just told not to come back. 


	5. Rockbottom

I do not own the characters from An Inspector Calls, they belong to JB Priestley. Please do not sue me =P  
  
A/n: First time at trying to do a diary style piece, this is based on a play I read in school called "An Inspector Calls" by JB Priestley. I recommend it. I am doing a diary piece by the ill-fated Eva Smith, who loses everything she had during this play.  
  
~  
  
I cried and moped for days, I didn't understand that everything I seemed to touch turned to absolute rubbish! I didn't feel clever or smart enough to look for another job. I became behind in the rent and the hag of a landlady was threatening to evict me. I needed money and fast - so, against my promise to my mother, I went on the streets.  
  
It was worse than I had ever imagined.being leered at like a defenceless animal by fat, balding, alcoholic old men. I tell you, you learn a Ilot/I about the sensible, straight-backed officials that run your town when you sit with them in a public house, with a few drinks in them. And let me tell you, it doesn't give you any kind of stability. I made friends with a few other women, mostly older than me, who gave me a few tips, as I was the innocent "new-girl." They told me the best place to pick up men, was the Palace Bar. Which is where I met my next nightmare.and fell in love. 


End file.
